


Yellow

by 12cool_briz21



Category: Myself; Yourself
Genre: Emotional, Emotions, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Gen, I Love You, Love, Love Poems, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12cool_briz21/pseuds/12cool_briz21
Summary: For all of those that are their own favorite color. For those who have yet to find their color. For those who are true colors.
Kudos: 1





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbbottomenergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbbottomenergy/gifts).



> For all of those that are their own favorite color. For those who have yet to find their color. For those who are true colors.

It’s funny how things work out. My mid life Meltdown turned into an artists exploration of a color that produced discomfort. Soon the world grew warmer and vibrant, as my brush stokes took different turns. It was a color that gives support within the cooler colors of the world. It began slowly, like the steam from the cup of coffee recently brewed, the emotions rose. It is now a color sample on a wall as a motivator for the future. One in which honestly can come forth instead of withheld due to fear. A future in which I can be expressed as vibrantly as the color sample on the wall. The day in which I realize I am my very own sample of **yellow**. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this many months back; however I shared it with a dear friend of mine. For her, I am posting this- I hope this will help anyone in anyway they need.


End file.
